


【Smallville】【ALL超/主莱超】( Lex Luthor/ Clark Kent)驯服

by sharonmj



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonmj/pseuds/sharonmj
Summary: Vandal Savage 酥皮痴汉之一，拥有着不死之身的人类，DC经典反派之一，在未来跟酥皮合作过一次；Darkseid 酥皮终极痴汉，天启星暴君，氪星人狂热爱好者。CK莫名其妙地进了酷似阿卡姆的监狱，在监狱中受尽折磨，然而，当救赎来临之际，这一切的一切到底是救赎还是另一个陷阱？





	【Smallville】【ALL超/主莱超】( Lex Luthor/ Clark Kent)驯服

Clark听到铁门开合的吱呀声，那声音仿佛一个被掐着脖子的人从喉咙里发出的临死前的呻吟，令人心口发冷。  
"瞧啊！新来的雏！看看那屁股，真翘！"  
"又有的玩了！"  
"瞧瞧他那张小脸，比我上次强奸的女人还漂亮！"  
“小可爱，洗干净屁股等着吧！”

"快走！"身后的狱卒狠狠推了Clark一把，Clark努力将周身的污言秽语摒弃在外。自打他来到这座监狱，口哨声和下流话让他反胃不已，他已经听够了那些明里暗里的调戏和性暗示。  
Clark不知道自己为什么会到这儿来，他的记忆就像被扔进了粉碎机里，搅得乱七八糟。  
Clark能回忆起似乎是昨天，也有可能是几年前，他跟Lex 大吵了一架，两个人互放狠话，决裂的彻底。  
隐隐地，Clark甚至知道他将成为超人，他知道在未来他将会创立正义联盟，他会有朋友以及敌人。当Clark想到敌人的时候，那是个特指——Lex Luthor。  
那些能回想起的记忆，就像被打翻在地的多米诺骨牌，Clark似乎能找到第一个和最后一个，但中间的连锁反应他却毫无头绪。他也记得自己曾经拥有着怎样的力量，之所以说“曾经”那是因为现在的他没有丝毫超能力，一个被剥夺了力量且放逐于无望之地的氪星人，你指望他能做出怎样的反抗呢？  
Clark恍惚了起来。那些记忆都似梦境一般，而现在，梦醒了，他置身于一座监狱中，还是对待特殊囚犯的监狱，酷似阿卡姆，却又不完全是。  
阿卡姆里关押的都是极度残忍邪恶且拥有超能力之人，只有被现世放逐的亡命之徒，才会被关去那里。恐怕这里不会更好只能更坏。  
“这简直糟透了”Clark想。  
“这是你的房间”狱卒粗鲁地一把将Clark推入牢房，Clark只来得及看到门上挂着的一块写有“331”的牌子。  
这房间号如此眼熟，以至于Clark怀疑自己是不是曾来过这里。  
洗漱池上方的镜子里映出Clark此时的样子，看起来稚嫩而单纯，Clark潜意识里知道镜子里的男孩不是现在的自己，也许是八年前，也许更早……  
Clark看着镜中只有18岁的自己，他开始迷惑起来，这到底是怎么回事？  
“超人……没想到你居然是我的室友！”一个熟悉的声音从上铺传来，Clark仰起头，却看到Vandal Savage坐在那里，正好以整暇地看着他。那双邪恶的眼里是满满的贪婪和欲望。  
Clark熟悉那种眼神，他在正义联盟的很多敌人眼中都见到过。Clark向后退了两步，Savage突然跳下来，一把扣住Clark的手腕，当Clark用另一只拳头反击的时候，他的拳头却被对方轻而易举地握住。  
Savage贪婪地将脸凑到Clark脖颈处轻嗅着，“拥有着中枢宝典的氪星之子，你不知道你在这所监狱里是多么的——令人垂涎。”  
“你是怎么知道的？” Clark紧皱眉头，一脸戒备。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我天真无辜的Kal-El，不仅我知道，这里所有人都知道你的秘密！”  
Clark猛然挣脱Savage的掌控，他不可置信地睁大了眼睛，氪星的中枢宝典是秘密，他的身份也是秘密，但这些秘密在这所监狱里似乎是人尽皆知的事情。  
“怎么会？怎么可能……”Clark一脸震惊地靠着墙壁。  
“没什么不可能的，这里的人知道你的一切，你将毫无秘密可言。而中枢宝典的用途，我也会慢慢挖掘出来。” Savage的脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容。  
“放风时间到”喇叭里无感情的机械声音突兀地响起，然后铁门自动打开，所有的犯人都一哄而出。  
“你最好乖乖臣服于我，否则……你会明白不听话的代价。” Savage抬手抚摸着Clark的脸。  
“你想都不要想”Clark迅速躲开那只手，冷冷地回答。  
Savage似乎被激怒了，他连拖带拽地将Clark从二楼的牢房拖到一楼的大厅，一把将Clark扔到厅中央，宣布道：“这个氪星人是你们的了，他将不受到我的庇护。”  
当Savage说完这句话，瞬间人声鼎沸，那些狂徒一哄而上，眼中透出的是恶毒且贪婪的绿光。  
Clark吓呆了，那些人像疯了一样开始撕扯他的衣服，其中有些人甚至都不是地球人。  
“氪星人，你不知道我们等这天等了多久！”  
“马上这张漂亮的小脸就要被口水和精液玷污了……”  
Clark从未见过这样的阵仗，他连滚带爬地逃上了楼梯，被漆成青铜色的楼梯，上面的纹路硌得Clark掌心生疼。  
Clark觉得自己陷入了一个怪异的空间，面对着一帮想要强暴自己的怪异生物，数以百计的人类或外星人追着自己。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”  
在Clark想清楚之前，他就被几个人从楼梯上拽了下来，身上的衣物不消片刻就被扯成了碎布。  
“不要，不要……”Clark挣扎着，他感到或冰冷或火热的手指抚过他的胸膛、小腹……堪堪搭在他腿弯间的牛仔长裤被这些疯子狠拽下去，无数的手指仿佛触手一般渐渐挑起他的情欲。  
Clark迷蒙着双眼看向Savage，后者挑了挑嘴角勒令所有人住手。  
强壮的男人俯下身子，似乎在欣赏神子的惨状。  
“让他们住手……”Clark闭上眼睛，浑身颤抖。  
“可以，但像我说的，成为我的所有物，否则……”  
“我答应你，就，求求你，让他们住手。”泪水顺着眼角滑下，身陷囹圄且孤立无援的Clark终于屈服。  
Savage满意地看着终于服软的神子，征服他的快感与情欲交缠于胸口，氪星之子亦或是超人，将成为他的战利品。

===============================  
“嗯……”Clark抬起腰肢，任由Savage的巨物狠狠贯穿。  
“说，中枢宝典在你身上的用途是什么？”Savage的手指插入Clark浓密卷曲的黑发，他收紧手指恶狠狠地强迫对方抬起脸。  
“不，我不知道……”Clark摇着头，他害怕极了，只有这个不能被这些人知道，否则……  
“撒谎的孩子必须被惩罚。”仿佛能看穿他的想法一般，Savage从他身体里退了出来，将他双手缚于床头，强行分开他的双腿，一边把玩他的阴茎一边威胁道：“放风的时间马上到了，我完全可以叫外面的人进来挨个操你，相信用不了多久，你这里……”Savage将手指移到Clark湿软的穴口轻轻按压着。“恐怕永远都合不上了。”  
“不要，不要……”Clark满眼的泪水，害怕极了。  
“那么告诉我。”Savage诱惑道。  
Clark闭上眼睛，痛苦地将自己的秘密示于人前。  
Savage看到位于阴茎和后穴中间的部位渐渐浮现出一些透着金光的氪星文，紧接着，在那光洁细腻的皮肤上出现了一道裂痕，痕迹越扩越大，渐渐成为一个穴口。  
Savage着迷地看着奇迹出现的过程。最终，那如花朵绽放的雌穴呈现于他的眼前。  
Savage粗糙的手指轻轻抚上对方娇嫩艳红的穴口，Clark的身体不受控制地颤抖起来。  
“如果我操进这里，你会不会怀孕？”Savage坏心地问道。  
“不要，不要，求你……”Clark害怕极了，一旦有人操进去，他这难以启齿的部位就无法保持隐蔽，再也无法恢复原状了。  
“享受主人带给你的极乐吧，你会爱上这个的。”Savage狠狠地贯穿了那个稚嫩的雌穴。Clark由最初的抗拒到最后的迎合，他像一只发了情的猫一般，毫无廉耻心地不断挽留对方，他哭叫着求Savage给他更多，直到男人的精液狠狠浇灌进柔软的雌穴。  
Clark哭叫着晕了过去。  
从那以后，Clark就成为了Savage的所有物，在囚室里，Clark甚至被剥夺了穿衣的权利。  
直到Darkseid的出现……  
Darkseid是个不折不扣的暴君，他来到这个状似阿卡姆的监狱之后就不断挑战着Savage老大的宝座。  
当他撞见Savage在侵犯Clark的时候，Darkseid知道他的机会来了。  
他残忍地将Clark从房间里拖出来，向所有人展示Clark双腿间的隐秘，他向所有人保证在他成为老大后一定会比Savage懂得分享，监狱的暴动以Savage的死亡得以平息，Clark成为了一个名副其实的战利品。  
Darkseid买通了狱卒将Clark安置在一个豪华牢房。Clark被绑在床上，在Darkseid的默许下，所有人都可以尽情享用Clark。  
Clark做出的任何反抗都会被无情镇压。曾经漂亮而无暇的身体布满了青紫的痕迹，那饱满的胸膛，乳尖被刺破后穿了环，只为了侵犯者在扯动环扣时Clark的雌穴会不由自主地绞紧，他们甚至连柔嫩的阴茎都不放过，为了剥夺他射精的权利，他们甚至在他的尿道里塞了粗糙的铁钉，可怜的雌穴成了盛放精液的器皿，被以各种姿势各种道具贯穿……起初Clark还会哭叫，会反抗，会求饶……后来，他渐渐封闭了自己，因他知道任何的哭叫讨饶都没有意义，那些人会想方设法地让他呻吟出声，他们甚至会为此攀比。  
而最让Clark痛不欲生的是，那个囚室的房门从来不会上锁，任何人，只要他们想，都可以进来。  
Darkseid看着面前这个漂亮的男孩一点点失去了求生欲，他知道他在渐渐死去。他勾起唇角在他耳边低声道：“脑魔说的没错，比起从外面打败你，从内部摧毁你，会更加有趣。”说着他狠狠地贯穿了Clark。

然后Clark听到电流和惨叫，Darkseid横尸脚下。  
Clark看清了偷袭者的样子，周围的景物似乎不复存在了一般，他开始感到窒息……  
Lex 看着面前狼狈不堪的Clark，他一脸玩味地伸出带着黑色手套的手，手指捅入Clark早已嫣红软烂的雌穴，Clark的身体开始轻微地痉挛起来。  
“Clark”Lex 望进那双毫无求生欲迷蒙翠绿的眸子里，他知道自己的机会来了，时隔八年，他终于有机会从内而外地完全占有面前的男孩，而有趣的是，这个机会竟是正义联盟给他的。  
Lex 摘下手套爱怜地抚上Clark的脸，他的男孩从未变过，一直在原地等他。  
“醒醒，你知道我是谁，对吗？”Clark抬起脸，表情茫然而无辜，与八年前如出一辙。  
“我会给你一个离开这里的机会，但这是有条件的”Lex 看到Clark的双眸闪了闪。  
“成为我的，从身体到灵魂……”Lex 轻轻吻上Clark悲痛欲绝的眼睛。他不在乎Clark将他视为跟之前那些家伙一样的暴君，他甚至大方地向Clark展示他确实在觊觎他的身体。  
“我能把你救出来也能把你丢回去。”Lex 抬起Clark的下巴，语气温柔，说出的话却仿佛冰锥般残忍和寒冷。  
“你可以选择拒绝，我会把你送回之前的那个牢房，不，我甚至会给你准备一个更豪华的囚笼”Lex 顿了顿，看到Clark的眼睛上浮现出了水雾。  
他接着说道：“我甚至会叫人拆了那间囚笼的门。”  
终于，Clark眼中氤氲的雾气凝成了大颗大颗的泪珠顺着Clark的眼角滑落。  
“我要你全身心地接受我，享受我带给你的一切，Clark”Lex 温柔地拭去Clark的泪水。  
“你觉得你能做到吗？”  
如同裹着糖霜的剧毒，Clark闭上眼睛，痛苦地点了点头，然后任由泪水决堤而下。  
“乖孩子，现在，臣服于我，享受我给你的性爱，提醒自己，你是属于谁的。”  
Clark在Lex 赐予他的没顶的快感中被打上了属于Lex Luthor的永久的烙印。 Clark知道，自己穷尽一生也摆脱不掉，他彻彻底底沦为了那个男人的所有物。

“谢天谢地，你终于醒了。”Clark睁开眼睛便看到神奇女侠一脸担忧地望着自己。  
“发生什么事了？”Clark只觉得头重脚轻，像大战过一场。  
“你被脑魔袭击了，还记得吗？” Diana回答。  
Clark回忆了片刻，依稀记得自己是被一个将脑子装在透明玻璃罩里的怪人袭击了。  
“脑魔利用你的记忆和潜意识在你的精神领域建造了一个迷宫，将你困在其中，试图从心灵深处摧毁你。”端着咖啡的蝙蝠侠走了进来，言简意赅地做出解释。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”Diana问道。  
“很好，一切正常，你们是怎么把我救出来的？”Clark问道。  
空气中似乎弥漫着一丝尴尬。  
“事实上……不是我们救了你。”Diana欲言又止。  
“不是你们？”  
“是Lex Luthor。”Bruce回答。  
“什么？”听到这个名字的瞬间Clark莫名觉得身体深处有股热流窜过，他震惊于自己对Lex的想念和依恋。  
“脑魔将你困在你18岁的时候，你那时快死了……”Bruce欲言又止。  
“他们需要一个深知你过去，在迷宫中不会迷路，且可以对抗脑魔精神力的人来救你，而我……”Clark循着声音望去，看到Lex优雅地从门外进来。  
“就是他们要找的人。”张开双臂，Lex脸上露出了一个真诚的笑容：“欢迎回来，超人。”  
Clark有些瞠目结舌。  
“怎么，你不高兴看到我？”Lex脸上笑容未退。  
“不，不是的，我是说……我们……”  
“当了8年的敌人，我知道，我也在那，记得吗？”Lex笑着回答。  
Clark忽然笑了起来，他想念Lex，比自己一直以来所认知的更加想念。  
两个人像久未谋面的老朋友一般亲昵地相拥在一起。  
“真高兴你回来了，Clark。”Lex说这句话的时候意味深长。  
“真高兴我们还有和好如初的一天。”Clark开心极了。  
“哦，我从不怀疑这一天的到来。”Lex答道。

=========================完========================


End file.
